Unspoken Words
by Vickychan
Summary: Zarbon longs to open up and confess his feelings to Frieza, but he's too afraid to do so in case Frieza rejects him. Still... there'll always be another chance, right?
1. Useless Advice

"Zarbon, how long will it take you to come back?" Frieza's voice asked.   
"About four hours, I think." Zarbon told him.  
"Then I'll see you in four hours."  
"Roger."

Zarbon looked around. This planet was like any other. Full of inhabitants that were so easy to kill. He was on his own this time. That was unusual. Normally he wouldn't go anywhere without Lord Frieza. Unless he'd been sent to look for the saiyans, of course. Vegeta was usually pretty good. He'd go, purge a planet, and come back within the given time. But Raditz and Nappa sometimes slagged off a little - especially when they were together. Those two were way too cocky. Their attitude irritated Zarbon almost as much as it did Frieza. Well, it could be worse, I suppose. They still did a good job at purging planets. Zarbon shook his head. Anyway, better get back to Lord Frieza. He climbed into his space pod, and headed back to Frieza's ship. 

~~~

Zarbon stepped into the room, and saw Frieza sitting down in his chair. Frieza turned his head to look at him.  
"Ah, good. You're on time as always." he smiled.  
"Of course, my lord." Zarbon nodded, trying hard not to blush. Even the tiniest compliment from Frieza made him feel so happy.  
"We'll be landing on my home planet soon. I need to sort out a few things with my father. You can come if you like, but it isn't necessary." Frieza told him.   
"I'll come if that's alright, sir." Zarbon replied. Frieza nodded.  
"Suit yourself. But I'll be there a while, it'll be pretty boring for you."  
"My work is never boring." Zarbon regretted saying that instantly. _Ever thought of applying for a job as an ass kisser?_ But that was as close as he always got without telling the truth...  
"Mm hm..." Frieza seemed to think he was just sucking up, too.  
"Anyway. Zarbon, go check on the saiyans. I don't want them getting in my way."  
"Yes sir." Zarbon left the room.

~~~

Raditz opened his eyes, and yawned.  
"Hey, can't you two keep the noise down?!" he moaned. Nappa and the teenage Vegeta stopped sparring, and looked at him.  
"What's the matter with you?" Nappa asked.  
"I'm just tired, that's all." Raditz replied.  
"So you might want to try sleeping in your bedroom instead of the training room." Vegeta suggested cockily. "Quit complaining."   
"I can't leave this room. If Lord Frieza sees me he'll send me off to do some more work. I really need to sleep..." Raditz mumbled.   
"When was the last time you slept, anyway?" Nappa questioned. Raditz shrugged.  
"Two, three days. Ever since those guys got killed on their mission, I've been rushed off my feet."  
"Those guys were weak. Nappa and I cleared that planet in just a few hours." Vegeta said.

Zarbon entered the room. All three saiyans seemed displeased to see him.  
"Another mission?" Vegeta assumed.  
"No." Zarbon shook his head. "Not this time. I came to tell you that we'll soon be arriving on Lord Frieza's home planet - so I want all of you to be on your best behavior. Don't do anything to embarrass Frieza in front of his family. Understood?"  
"Don't worry, Zarbon," Vegeta said with a smirk. "We couldn't possibly do anything to embarrass HIM."  
"Enough of that!" Zarbon snapped. He looked at Raditz.  
"Oh, and Lord Frieza has another mission set up for you."  
"Wha?!" Raditz gasped. Vegeta and Nappa sniggered.   
"Problem?" Zarbon looked at Raditz.  
"Yes!" Raditz growled. "I can't do any more. Seriously, Zarbon, I haven't slept for three days and I've been working non - stop for seventy two hours!"  
"And I thought saiyans were a tough race." Zarbon challenged.  
"Saiyans are." Vegeta said. "Raditz isn't."  
"Sir, at least give me some assistance!" Raditz protested. Zarbon sighed.  
"Fine. I guess Frieza won't mind if Nappa goes with you."  
"So where does that leave me? I need a sparring partner!" Vegeta complained.  
"Find someone else. There are other people besides you three, you know." Zarbon said nastily. He glanced between Nappa and Raditz.  
"Go on, then. There's a ship ready for you, get going - and be back within a day."  
"You can do most of the work, Nappa." Raditz said, getting up.  
"Thanks, Raditz." Nappa replied sarcastically as they both left the room.

Vegeta decided to continue training. As if Zarbon weren't there, he walked over to a punch bag and started beating the stuffing out of it.  
Zarbon didn't like being ignored by anyone lower than himself - well, lower in Frieza's eyes, anyway. But Vegeta did this often. Usually when Zarbon had deprived him of a sparring partner or made some snide remark about him taking too long to do a mission or something. Zarbon turned around to face the door and was about to leave the room, when he stopped. He turned to look at Vegeta. Maybe... nah. Stupid idea. What would Vegeta know?  
But on the other hand... ah, it couldn't hurt to try, right? 

"Vegeta..." he began.  
"What?" Vegeta didn't stop punching.  
"You've had girlfriends, right?"  
Vegeta slowed down.  
"What makes you think that?" he asked innocently. "You know I always keep my mind on the job..."  
"Vegeta, a girl named Tracy called the other day and asked for you. You're lucky Lord Frieza didn't greet her." Zarbon warned.  
"Tracy?!" Vegeta froze. He turned his head and looked at Zarbon. "You told her I was dead, right?"  
"Well, I told her she'd be killed if she ever tried calling again. I think that scared her off."  
"Phew..." Vegeta sighed. "I don't wanna see HER again."  
"Anyway, I know she's not your only girlfriend." Zarbon tried to continue.  
"I don't have girlfriends, Zarbon." Vegeta told him. He got back to punching. "Just one - night - stands."  
"Oh, forget it!" Zarbon frowned. "You clearly don't understand."  
"Understand what?" Vegeta stopped again, and looked at him. "What are you talking about?"  
"Nothing. Just forget about it, okay?"   
Zarbon left the room.

Vegeta frowned in confusion. What was wrong with Zarbon? Maybe he had a girlfriend...? Zarbon with a girlfriend? Weird.  
But it seemed the simplest explanation. Zarbon and his girlfriend weren't getting on lately, and he wanted Vegeta's advice. Vegeta chuckled. Zarbon? Asking for HIS advice? That was something you didn't see every day.   
Vegeta got back to his training.


	2. A Peaceful Moment

Zarbon listened as Frieza spoke to his father. Purely business. Frieza and Kold didn't seem that close, and didn't usually visit each other unless it was necessary. They helped each other out on the battlefield, though. Their relationship was clearly deep and complex, and most probably private. Zarbon didn't like to get involved, in case there was some sort of hatred between the two. He hated sticking his nose into Frieza's affairs where it wasn't wanted.  
"But father..."   
Zarbon leaned back against the couch as he started to only pick up a few words of the changelings' conversation. Actually, he was listening to almost every word of Frieza's. He loved the sound of Frieza's voice. Zarbon didn't know anyone that would agree with him, but he thought hearing Frieza speak was kinda soothing. Well... guess that's what you get from... Zarbon daren't even think it in front of Frieza. Strange. It was both the one thing he wanted to tell Frieza most. More than anything he wanted to just blurt it out. But... it was the one thing he didn't dare. Supposing he told Frieza... and Frieza rejected him? Fired him, never wanting to see him again. Zarbon couldn't live with that. He'd rather keep silent, and stay with Frieza than tell Frieza the truth and never see him again. Telling Frieza was a risk Zarbon wasn't willing to take. It killed him, but to just be in the same room as Frieza, it was worth it.

Frieza stood up, and looked at the settled down Zarbon. He smirked.  
"Get up, lazy bones. Sorry to tell you it's time to go."  
"Huh - oh, right." Zarbon turned red with embarrassment, and stood up quickly. He cleared his throat. "Yes sir."  
Frieza looked at Kold.  
"We can show ourselves out. Bye, father."  
"Goodbye." Kold nodded. Frieza headed for the door. Zarbon followed.   
"Where are we off to now, sir?" he asked as the walked down the corridor.  
"Planet Zeo. Another business meeting, and then I want you to send the saiyans to purge a planet." Frieza explained.  
"Which planet, sir?"  
"I don't know yet. That's what I'll find out on Zeo."  
"Oh. Right."  
Frieza chuckled. Zarbon felt himself blush a little.  
"Oh, by the way, we'll be on Zeo overnight so you'll have all day to explore." Frieza told him.  
"Thank you, sir." Zarbon nodded.

~~~

Zarbon sat down. He was on a cliff edge. There were so many seas and beaches on this planet it was unbelievable. All you had to do was fly for five minutes and you'd find some more water.   
It was dark now. The stars were shining bright. It this planet had a moon, the scenery would be perfect. A nice view of the calm sea that glowed and seemed to sparkle under the stars. The peaceful sound of the sea was soon interrupted by the growing sound of chattering voice that came closer each second.  
Zarbon turned his head to see Vegeta with, surprise surprise, a girl. Five minutes. That's all it took. Then he'd go for the prettiest girl in sight. He was often successful, too. Well, I suppose he was attractive enough for a teenage girl. And none of them seemed to mind that he was a different race to them. In fact, most were impressed that he was a prince. He kinda used that as a chat up line - that was if they needed chatting up. Geez. Some of the tarts he wound up with...  
"Zarbon?" Vegeta noticed the man.  
"Yes?" Zarbon demanded.  
"Nothing..." Vegeta said. "Shouldn't you be on the ship?"  
"Shouldn't YOU?" Zarbon answered back. He looked at the girl, and back at Vegeta.  
"This isn't a holiday, you know."  
"Hey," Vegeta said innocently. "I'm just having a good night while I've got no moon to worry about."

Zarbon sighed, and lay down. Vegeta looked at him, and suddenly remembered something.  
"Hey, I know what I was gonna say..." he turned his head to the girl. "Can you hold on a sec?"  
"Guy talk?" the girl put her hand on her hip. She smiled. "Okay, but hurry back."  
"Sure." Vegeta jogged over to Zarbon, and crouched beside him.  
"I think I know what you were talking about before..." he said. Zarbon opened his eyes, and looked at Vegeta.  
"You do?" he sounded surprised. Wow... maybe this girl wasn't just a one - night - stand. But what made her so special? Hmm... but on the other hand, someone could say that about Frieza...  
"Yeah..." Vegeta nodded. "I was with Sindi before - "  
"Her?" Zarbon nodded towards the girl. Vegeta nodded.  
"Yeah... we were talking and stuff... and then I brought her here, and I realized what you meant."  
"You did?" Zarbon shifted onto his side, and looked at Vegeta.  
"So what should I do?" he asked.   
"Don't worry," Vegeta assured him. "I've got some spares. You can borrow a couple if you like."  
".... What?"  
"Sorry, but a couple is all I can give you." Vegeta smirked. "Wow. I never thought I'd see YOU needing them, Zarbon."

"....." Zarbon stared at him in disbelief. He was silent for a few seconds, then he cleared his throat.  
"Vegeta..." he began.  
"Yeah?"  
".... NOT THAT, YOU IDIOT!!!"  
"Whoa!" Vegeta shot his hands out to stop himself falling over when he lost his balance in surprise at Zarbon's sudden outburst. He looked at Zarbon, and frowned in confusion.  
"No?"  
"NO!!" Zarbon yelled. "Vegeta, that's not what I mean!!"  
"Huh?" Vegeta looked at him. "Then what -" his eyes widened. "Oh man... I get it now." he sat up, and looked at Zarbon. "You're having trouble "getting up" ?"  
"NO!!" Zarbon roared. "Have can you be so stupid?! You - you just don't understand! Not at all!"  
"Well come on, explain it to me!" Vegeta protested.  
"I can't! I can't explain it to you..." Zarbon sighed, and shook his head. "Just forget about it, okay?" he stood up. ".... have a nice evening." with that, he walked away.

The girl watched him leave, and walked back over to Vegeta.  
"What's his problem?" she asked.  
"To be honest, I don't know." Vegeta replied, standing up. He wrapped his arms around her.   
"But that's got nothing to do with us, right?" he smirked. Sindi blushed, and let him kiss her.  
"Let's go down to the beach." Vegeta said.  
"Sure. Why not..."

~~~

"Unbelievable..." Zarbon mumbled angrily. How could Vegeta even think that?! Was "that" all saiyans cared about?! No. Maybe it was just Vegeta. He's been an idiot ever since he was a kid. Why Frieza wanted him in the first place, Zarbon didn't have a clue. Little brat. Zarbon sighed, and looked up at the ship. He went inside. 

The ship was pretty quiet. That was normal. Most of the workers liked to get to sleep early. A lot of them just needed more sleep because of their strength or race, while others could stay up late but preferred not to because they had to be up early in the morning. But regardless, the ship was usually quiet from ten o' clock onwards.  
Zarbon stopped in front of an open door. Just out of curiosity to see if anyone was in there, he looked inside. The living room. Well, that was the best name for it. There was a fireplace, a table and a couple of sofas. Only Zarbon, Frieza and his family of course, Dodoria, and the Ginyu Force were allowed in there. Zarbon saw Frieza. He was lying on the sofa, staring into space and sipping wine. The top half of his tail - just the top half - was slowly wagging from side to side. He did that quite a lot. It was when he was in a particular mood. But Zarbon was yet to find out what mood that was, because he only seemed to do it when he was staring into space, and Zarbon didn't know what he was thinking. He always figured Frieza wagged his tail slowly when he was in deep thought. Either way, it was so cute ~*~  
Zarbon stepped into the room. Frieza didn't notice him. Too deep in thought to even feel his ki. Zarbon wondered whether he should make his presence known or not. Well... yeah, okay. If Frieza didn't want him there, he'd let him know.

Zarbon cleared his throat.

"Huh?" Frieza snapped out of his daydream, and turned his head to look towards the doorway.  
"Oh, Zarbon." he said. "Have you just got back?"  
"Yes sir." Zarbon replied.  
"Where are the saiyans?"   
"Vegeta's out, and I'm not sure about the others." Zarbon reported.  
"Okay." Frieza didn't seem to really care what the saiyans were up to. Just an excuse to make conversation.  
"Am I interrupting?" Zarbon asked. Both he and Frieza knew that this meant "Can I join you?"  
"No. Sit down." Frieza replied. Zarbon nodded gratefully, and sat on the couch opposite him. Frieza put his empty glass down on the table, and picked up the bottle of wine that also sat on it.   
"Drink?" he offered as he topped up his own glass.  
"Er - Yes please." Zarbon's said, taken by surprise at Frieza's offer. Frieza poured some more wine into a clean, empty glass, and handed it to Zarbon.  
"Thank you." Zarbon said, taking it.

"What's it like out? Are there any waves on all those seas?" Frieza asked with a little smirk.  
"It's calm. Not a single wave." Zarbon told him.   
"So... perfect for that saiyan to relax with his princess?" Frieza said.  
"Huh?" Zarbon looked at him, and became a little worried. "You know?"  
"You mean, I know that you've been letting him get away with meeting girls on every planet he visits?" Frieza replied, looking at him.  
"It's not like that, sir!" Zarbon swore. "I haven't known that long. And if it had been interfering with his attainment at all I would've -"  
"Zarbon, calm down. I knew too, right?" Frieza cut him off. He smirked. "Damn kid. His spirit may be broken but his hormones are raging. Reminds me of my brother." Frieza chuckled. "Maybe that's why I hate him."   
"Coola had girlfriends?" Zarbon asked.  
"No. Just one - night - stands." Frieza replied. Zarbon uttered a small "hmp" laugh.

Frieza leaned across to put his wine glass down on the table, and withdrew back to the couch. He lay, and closed his eyes in a relaxed manner. Zarbon looked at him. He looked so peaceful. Zarbon smiled, and relaxed his eyes to gaze at Frieza. As he did so, he wasn't afraid to just say it in his head. As he sat there gazing at Frieza, the voice inside him said so softly and so gently:  
_ "I love you." _ Frieza didn't respond. Well, that was obvious. Zarbon closed his eyes. The voice still spoke.  
_ "I love you, Frieza." _ Zarbon opened his eyes, and turned his head to look at the fireplace. A content expression on his face. As he stared into the flames and felt their warmth touching his eyes, he gave a relaxed sigh.   
"Lord Frieza," he began.  
_ "I love you." _ There was no reply.  
"Lord Frieza?" Zarbon repeated.   
_ "I love you." _ Zarbon turned his head to look at Frieza. He was asleep. Zarbon looked at him with a mixture of surprise and disappointment - then, he just smiled.  
"Heh." he closed his eyes. Well, maybe it was best this way. After all, he didn't want to risk losing him.   
Zarbon took a sip of his wine, and then leant forward to put the glass on the table. He stood up, and walked towards the doorway.  
He looked over his shoulder to gaze at Frieza one more time; and then turning with a smile, he left the room.


	3. Words Said Too Late

*Well, I guess this fic is longer than I thought it would be. Oh well ^_^ Please review*

~~~

Zarbon stared up at the regeneration tank - at Vegeta. He smirked. Baka. As if he could defeat HIM. That kid was way too overconfident - a quality which all saiyans seemed to possess. Nappa and Raditz weren't much different.  
If only Vegeta didn't know where the five star dragonball was... the maybe Zarbon would've been allowed to leave Vegeta there. But it was weird, though... Vegeta was probably the least favourite of Frieza's minions, but yet he was the only one Zarbon had even started to tell his secret to. Frieza still didn't know... whatever came over him that evening all those years ago hadn't come again. He'd always been too afraid, as always.   
But soon... Frieza would be immortal, right? Then Zarbon would have every chance to tell him. True, Zarbon would still die someday, but Frieza wouldn't. Zarbon knew how to take care of himself. He wasn't about to get killed. And he wasn't stupid. He'd know when he was... "running out of time."  
But still... he didn't want to wait until he was an old, dying man to tell Frieza. He wanted to tell him soon. Today. Now. Just like he'd wanted to tell him yesterday. And the day before that, and the day before that. For as far back as he could remember he'd wanted to just shout it at the top of his lungs.  
For over ten years Zarbon had wanted to tell him... such a long time. How can you feel so desperate to tell and not for so many years? It annoyed him that the only person that stood a chance of even figuring out this secret was that baka saiyan that slept in front of him. Vegeta...  
Of course, Vegeta hadn't figured it out yet. Hadn't even tried to since those few minutes when he was a teenager. Still, why should he? Not his problem. And none of his business. Vegeta didn't need to know, and Zarbon regretted even thinking of telling him in the first place. And asking for advice?! What was he thinking?!

Zarbon heard the sound of footsteps approaching. He turned his head, and saw Frieza.  
"He's still recovering?" Frieza sighed. "Just what did you do to him?"  
"He started it." Zarbon mumbled. Frieza chuckled.  
"Is that your best excuse? "He" didn't even say that when he was a kid."  
"..." Zarbon reddened. _ "He started it" ? Oh, come on! Act your age, baka!_  
"It would be so much easier if I could read his mind." Frieza said as he approached the regeneration tank. "Then I could just give him to you. Or dispose of him myself."  
"Sir?" Zarbon looked at him.  
"If he's going to rebel like that he's no good to me. A shame, though. He's been here since he was a little kid and just look how he's turned out." Frieza seemed a little disappointed, although Zarbon couldn't tell if it was disappointment at losing a good warrior, or losing Vegeta himself. But he'd guess it was the first option.  
"Listen, tell me when he's done, okay?" Frieza said.  
"Sure." Zarbon nodded. "Yes sir."  
Frieza left the room.

Zarbon sighed, and sat down. He stayed like that for a while, and looked back up at Vegeta. He frowned.  
"Some help you turned out to be. I bet you still don't know what I mean."  
Okay, Vegeta couldn't hear him. That didn't bother Zarbon. He just wanted to say it.   
Zarbon frowned. Weird. He just got a bad feeling. Like something was going to happen. He felt like he soul tell Frieza now. Now? Why now? There was nothing that could stop him from getting another chance.   
_ "Tell him. You have to." _ the voice inside his head ordered. Wow. He hadn't heard that voice for a while. How many years now? But why was it so urgent? No. It couldn't be. But...

Zarbon got up, and exited the room. He searched the ship for a short while, and found Frieza. Zarbon entered the room. Frieza looked at him.  
"Is Vegeta awake?"  
"Not yet, sir." Zarbon told him.  
"Huh?" Frieza gave him a puzzled look. "Then what's wrong?"  
"Er..." Zarbon stared at him. "I... I mean, um..." his throat tightened as he gazed at Frieza, and his nerves vanished. Zarbon sighed.  
"Nothing, sir..." he mumbled. "I'll go check on Vegeta." with that, he left the room. Frieza watched him leave, frowning in confusion.  
"Zarbon...?"

Zarbon slapped himself on the head as he made his way down the corridor. _ Moron! You just made a fool of yourself!  
Why did you even do that anyway? It's not urgent, right?_ Zarbon shook his head. No. Not urgent. He could still tell him later. Tomorrow. The day after. Whenever, right? There would always be another chance.

~~~~~

Zarbon had never felt pain like this in his entire life. He could feel Vegeta's hand inside him. Killing him slowly and painfully. He tried desperately to breath in the air, but was in too much pain to do so. As he felt his strength go, he realized the cold truth. He'd never get another chance. Zarbon looked at Vegeta, whose once child - like and harmless face glared at him. Paying him back for all those beatings. They'd just gotten worse since Vegeta was a teenager. Zarbon and Frieza - Frieza especially - had made a hobby of smacking the saiyan. Punching him, kicking him. Everything Zarbon regretted now. How could he tell him? He felt the tears start to spill from his eyes. There was no way - wait... maybe... oh, that was stupid! But if there was a chance that...  
"Vegeta...." Zarbon choked out.  
"Spare it, Zarbon. You know you're as good as dead!" Vegeta snapped.  
"... Tell him..."  
"... Huh?" Vegeta looked at him.  
"Tell him... you have... to..." Zarbon tried one more time to break away from the saiyan, but failed. He wished Vegeta would just finish him now, and at the same time he wished he wouldn't, so he could tell Frieza. Well... Vegeta was his only hope. Please...  
"... Sure, whatever." Vegeta didn't have a clue what he was on about. Realising this, more tears escaped from Zarbon's eyes as he was blasted to pieces.

~~~

"Please, no more. Save your strength." Goku pleaded as Vegeta lay, getting weaker by the second, just like Zarbon had. Zarbon. Vegeta's mind wandered to those last words of his. "Tell him" ? What did that mean?   
Then, out of the blue, a memory of when he was a teenager came to him. Zarbon had acted weird. Vegeta remembered how he'd thought Zarbon had a girlfriend. No. It couldn't have been. Zarbon didn't care for girls, it was obvious.  
_ Tell him....._ who, Frieza? Tell him what? Wait... Zarbon had asked for advice on love... _ maybe... geez, it must be!_ Vegeta knew he only had seconds left. Well? What are you going to do? Ah, might as well. Give him a shock. Vegeta built up some of his remaining strength, and spoke.  
"Frieza.... Zarbon wanted me to give you a message..."  
Zarbon?" Frieza seemed interested now.  
"Zarbon... he loved you."  
"Huh?!?!" Frieza gasped. His moved from his calm pose and ran over to Vegeta. Desperately, he knelt down beside him.  
"Zarbon said that?!"  
"Ha ha..." Vegeta smirked at Frieza's expression, and slipped away.  
"Wait - Vegeta!" Frieza persisted. Too late. Vegeta was already gone. He slammed his fist against the ground.  
"Damn!"

"Vegeta..." Goku said weakly. Frieza realized that Goku was still there. He looked up at the saiyan, and glared at him. He smirked.  
"Well, what are you standing there for? Are you going to bury him or avenge him? Or would you prefer to just stand and look at him?"  
"Vegeta..." Goku knelt down beside the prince. Frieza stood up and stepped away, allowing Goku to bury him. He said a few words, too. Did all saiyans rant on for hours on end or was it just these two? Ah, he'll be joining Vegeta in a minute. Let him do this.  
To anyone watching this scene it would have seemed like Frieza had enough respect to let Goku do this. But the truth was, he was busy thinking about Vegeta's words. Zarbon... was that true? Frieza knew it was possible, but he'd never noticed... But maybe Zarbon just hid it well... Yeah, right. You didn't notice because you never paid attention to anyone but yourself. Well, now you'll never know.  
"It's true!" Goku's voice interrupted his thoughts. Smirking, Frieza listened.  
"Vegeta's right. You have no honor."  
_ Ah, shaddap!_ "FOR him! And for everyone else you've destroyed!!" Goku clenched his fist. "I am going to finish you!!"  
"We'll see about that, won't we?" Frieza replied. As confident as always.

~~~~~

Frieza walked down the corridor of his ship. Finally, those doctors let him walk without having a bodyguard beside him. Bastard saiyan. Look at me now! I look like a robot!  
Well... he half was robot. Most of his body was metal. It would take a year at least to heal back to his usual self - maybe two. That saiyan would pay.

Frieza stopped outside a room. The door was slightly open. Frieza knew whose room this was. Zarbon's room. Should he go in? It'd be kinda creepy going in there after...  
Well..... okay. Just for a second.   
Frieza entered the room slowly. He looked around. Frieza had never seen this room before. Zarbon had decorated it. The walls were a pale purple. The quit was dark purple. There were a few units and a door which led to the bathroom. On the dresser was a mirror and some brushes.   
There was a draw on one of the units that was slightly open. Frieza knew he shouldn't, but he went over and looked in the drawer anyway. Inside there was a book. Nothing else. Just a plain black book. A dairy? Zarbon didn't keep a dairy, did he?  
Frieza picked it up, and opened it. No. Not a diary. Were these poems? There weren't many, hardly any of the book had been used. Well, Zarbon wasn't really the writing type. Frieza sat on the bed, and started to read the poem on the first page. It was written in Zarbon's language. Zacrimanian. Which, fortunately, Frieza could speak.

~

_ Would You Mind _

Seeing you standing there  
Sometimes...   
I just stop and stare  
Frozen by you  
What's a guy to do?

Sometimes I'm so ashamed  
But most of the time  
I'm just really shy  
Would you mind  
If I said I loved you?

Every day I manage  
To control my emotions  
Well... I try  
But I still can't get rid of  
What I'm feeling inside

Yeah yeah, I don't really  
Seem like the loving type  
But what you see  
is only half of me  
Who am I meant to be?

Sometimes I'm so afraid  
Wondering what would happen  
If I opened up to you   
But would you mind  
If I asked to just hold your hand?

I manage to not drown   
In your ruby eyes  
But I can't look into them   
For too long in case   
I lose control of my mind

Sometimes I'm afraid, I'm ashamed  
What am I meant to do?  
Would you mind if I held your hand?  
Or drowned in your eyes?  
Or would you just get angry?

Would you mind if I told you  
My deepest secret?  
My darkest and greatest feeling?  
Would you reject me   
Like I'm afraid you might?

Would you mind  
If I just told you  
What I'm feeling inside  
What would you do if I told you  
That I loved you?

I love you  
I love you

~

Frieza swallowed. Was this written for him? He turned to the next page. A song.

~

_ Just like a Dream _

How I long to look into your eyes  
And just drown in them  
Just stay there  
And melt in them

And how I long to tell you what I feel inside  
Just open up to you  
Tell you exactly how  
I feel about you

But I know that if that moment  
Was ever given to me  
It would just be a moment  
I would be just like a dream

I had a dream last night  
You were there, I saw your face  
You and me together forever  
But then I woke up and it faded away

I long to tell you  
Just put my emotion into words  
But I know it could never be  
Because it's all just a dream

My love for you is true  
But I know we will never be  
Even if I just had a moment  
It would only be like a dream

My love for you is true  
And it will forever be  
But I know just a moment with you  
Would only be a dream

~

Frieza closed the book. He knew it. They weren't just random pieces of script. Zarbon didn't write. He'd written these for him.   
"Zarbon..." a tear rolled down Frieza's cheek. He'd never felt pain like this. Not in his whole nice. It had always been physical pain. Not the kind that attacked your heart. Frieza knew he was crying. Crying for Zarbon. The tears rolled down his left cheek, and the cold metal on the right hand side of his face. If only he'd known sooner... no. If only he'd said something sooner. But he'd been afraid. Afraid that if Zarbon didn't feel the same way, he'd resign and leave. Frieza had just wanted to see him. He'd rather have kept quiet and stay with Zarbon, than tell him and risk losing him. But how he'd wanted to tell...  
Frieza looked down at the book in his hands. He gripped it tightly, and held it to his chest. He closed his eyes.  
"Zarbon..." he whispered. "I loved you, too."


End file.
